Wyndell Dickinson (Earth-616)
| Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, professional criminal | Education = High school | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Steven Butler | First = Web of Spider-Man #81 | HistoryText = Arrested with his brother Ricky, as a teenager by Spider-Man while trying to break in a car, Wyndell was convicted and sent to prison. After leaving prison, he served in the "Far East" as a mercenary. Eventually, he found out that drug running paid more and began dealing in them. Soon after, he met some unnamed Americans who put him through experimentation that endowed him with super strength and durability. To repay them, he took on the identity of 'Bloodshed', and helped smuggle drugs into the States, eventually ending up in New York where the ship he was on was boarded. Instead of getting caught, he dumped the drugs and went on the run from his boss. In New York, he met up with his brother Ricky, a college graduate who had turned his life around after being arrested. He intimidated his brother into allowing him to hide at his place. While walking to work, Ricky decided to try and get Spider-Man to help him, but panicked at the last second. Bloodshed, who was following his brother, noticed Spider-Man and attacked him, bent on revenge for their initial run-in. Spider-Man escaped, but placed a tracker on Bloodshed, tracking him to Ricky's apartment where a frightened Ricky ran away. Eventually, Bloodshed came looking for money he forced Ricky to promise him. Ricky refused to hand over the money, and Bloodshed went in for the kill, but was stopped by Spider-Man. The ensuing fight eventually came to Bloodshed ready to impale Spider-Man on a wrist-mounted blade. Despite his fear of Spider-Man, Ricky leaped onto Bloodshed's back, buying Spider-Man enough time to recover, but injuring Ricky in the process. After delivering one massive blow, Spider-Man defeated Bloodshed, and he was then handed over to the police. Bloodshed stayed out of sight after that, but recently showed up during the heroes' Civil War, attempting to gain a fake ID in order to flee the country. At some point, Bloodshed moved to Chicago and continued his criminal activities. He attempted to kill police officer Randolf O'Niel for investigating him. But O'niel was saved by the vigilante Nighthawk, attacked Bloodshed and broke his arm. What happened to Bloodshed is unknown, but given Nighthawk's violent tendencies, it's more than possible he was killed. . | Powers = Super strength and durability | Abilities = | Strength = His strength was never clearly defined, but he seemed capable of picking up a cab two-handed with little to no effort. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Wrist-mounted blade | Notes = | Trivia = * Bloodshed was one of the candidates on Steve Rogers' list of supervillains to enroll in Luke Cage's Thunderbolts roster . | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength